To The Past
by Soulstar56
Summary: What Happens if Hiccup and the gang, instead of going to the future they go to the past? 10 years after HTTYD 2 when the gang is all grown up and are all married but then is accidentally sent to the past. Can they figure put why they got sent back to the time when they didn't live with dragons? Astrid/Hiccup Fishlegs/Ruffnut Snotlout/Heather Tuffnut/OC HTTYD spoilers!
1. A New Adventure

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please no flames! And please if you have any ideas to help make my story better please let me know! As you can tell this is an HTTYD fanfic. My idea is, Most story's I've read have the gang going to the future but not the past! So here goes nothing hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon…..Unfortunately **

It was early in the morning on the island of Berk. Hiccup was still sound asleep in his warm bed.

Thump….Thump….Thump….Thump

"Gaah! Ok, Ok, I'm up geez Toothless can't you let me sleep in for once?!"

I cracked my eyes open to see Toothless's head sticking through the window in my room. His big green eyes staring at me intently as if to say _you go back to sleep I will whack you upside the head. _After realizing I'm not going back to sleep he gives me a gummy smile.

"Hiccup!"

I heard my dad's voice say from downstairs

"Coming dad. Give me a minute"

I see Toothless crawl through the window out of the corner of my eye as I put my prosthetic foot on. Toothless then continues to walk over to the door and uses his head to nudge it open slowly so he won't break it, and bound happily down the stairs. I then proceed to stand slowly and continue my way down the stairs as well. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my dad at the head of the table like always eating breakfast while toothless starts gulping down two fish at a time.

"Yeah dad?"

I said as I was getting a plate of food for myself. I walk over to the table in our home and sit at the opposite end of my father.

"Well son, I think it's time we talked"

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Chapter 2 up hopefully sometime this week! **

**Love you all, **

** Soulstar56 :D**


	2. Chief Of Berk

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews they really helped I am also trying to make this chapter longer than the first! Ok anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, but I wish I did**

** Previously: "Well son, I think it's time we talked"**

"What about, did I do something wrong?"

I was nervous. Dad usually only ever wants to talk if I did something wrong or he wants the academy to do something, which isn't ever anything good.

"Well as you know I'm not as young as I used to be, and one day I won't be here on this earth anymore. Also you are my heir and one day you will have to take over. What I'm trying to say is that I'm getting old Hiccup, I can't do most of the things I used to do. So I have thought this through, I think it's time you learned how to be a chief."

I was frozen in shock. Ok, so yeah I have noticed my dad isn't as young as he used to be, but hey everyone grows old one day. I didn't know what to say so I could only nod my head as if to say _I understand. _

"Ok then we start your chief training tomorrow at dawn be ready!"

He said walking out of our home. Ugh, he left me with all the dishes to clean, wonderful! All I did was take all the dishes and put them in the sink telling my self I will do them once I get back. I go back upstairs and grab Toothless saddle. After putting the saddle on, I quickly hop on, click the fin into place then shoot up into the sky. Whenever my mind is clouded with thoughts and worries I just like to soar through the sky. It's like when I'm flying the wind blows all my trouble's away. I then start steering Toothless towards the academy. We circle it a few times before we land. I can hear shouting from inside. Hmmm…I wonder who it is. I slowly walk into the ring only to find Astrid throwing axes at targets she set up around the ring. Just then an axe lands right above my head.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing that axe, you could have chopped off my head!"

I said to her. She gave me a small smirk.

"But I didn't, did I?"

I then walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Astrid and I have been dating for 3 years now. Ever since the battle with the red death, When Astrid actually kissed me for the first time (pecks on the cheek don't count) we started dating a little while after.

"So, what are you training for?"

"Oh you know, Got to keep my skills up."

She smiled at me while I held her in my arms. I then think I won't be able to spend as much time with her as I do now. I get a sad look on my face. Astrid notices and asks,

"What's wrong hiccup?"

She stares intently at me trying to figure out what's wrong. Astrid usually can just read my face to tell what's wrong.

"Well, It's just I won't be able to spend as much time with you as before."

"Why not?"

She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"You know how I'm the heir to the chiefdom on Berk."

"Yeah what abou….wait a minute your dad has finally decided to train you? Hiccup this is great news!"

"But I won't be able to spend as much time with you because I start training tomorrow!"

She got this sweet and caring look on her face.

"Hiccup its fine. I know how important this is to you. You will make a wonderful chief."

She then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Just don't forget me because if you do I will hunt you down and feel my axes wrath"

"Don't worry"

I said

"I won't forget my wonderful, axe throwing girlfriend."

We then spent the rest of the day practicing different styles of fighting. I was more comfortable fighting with a sword. A few months ago I started inventing a sword that could light on fire using monstrous nightmare saliva and zippleback gas. Also I started creating leather armor that also allows me to glide beside Toothless using hand made wings. When the sun started to set we started making our way back home.

"Night Astrid, see you tomorrow"

"Night Hiccup, I love you"

"Love you too!"

We then kissed passionately. I felt tingles go up my spine and butterfly's in my stomach. It's the best feeling in the world. We released, looked into each other eyes and saw the love for each other and then we slowly started to walk home. Toothless, who was beside me, started to walk at a faster pace wanting to get home for dinner. I just realized we skipped lunch and didn't notice. Oh well. When I got home I saw dinner was ready.

"Hey dad."

I said as I walked through the door.

"Hello son, how was your day?"

"It was good; I just spent the day with Astrid"

"Well that's good."

I soon finished dinner. I took my plate over to the sink. I noticed all the dishes from breakfast were gone. Huh dad must have done them. I then walked to my room. I got ready for bed.

"Night dad!"

I yelled down stairs hoping he would hear me.

"Good night son"

I then slowly drifted off to sleep wondering how training would go tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2! I know I'm going really slow but I'm getting there the action shall start soon!**

**Thanks again for reading,**

** Soulstar56**


	3. 20 years later

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have finally finished writing chapter 3 of To The Past, and thanks to all who helped me improve my writing with their comments. Now onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD and HTTYD 2 sooooooo yeah. **

20 years later:

A lot has happened on Berk in the past twenty years. After my father told me I must learn how to be a chief on that faithful day, we encountered Drago Bludfist and his army of dragons. We also found my mother Valka who was thought to be dead long ago. In the end we defeated Drago but at a great cost. My father died protecting me and for that I shall repay him by becoming the best chief this tribe has seen. After that whole fiasco, about a year later I asked Astrid to marry me and guess what…..she said yes! We had a wedding of course, but not a traditional one; I'm not big on traditions. For our wedding we had Gothi the village elder, conduct the ceremony with Gobber to translate of course. I of course stood at the alter, in my leather suit but it also had a fur cape. Waiting for Astrid was the most nerve wracking thing in the world but it was worth it in the end.

We had our wedding outside, that way our dragons and my best friend could also attend. The music started, couples started coming out one by one. The first couple to appear was Fishlegs and Ruffnut. They started dating after Ruff realized she had feelings for Fish instead of Eret. Next were Snotlout and Heather. I know shocker. When Heather came back to Berk she saw all the damage Drago has done and decided to stay and help as a thank you for saving her parents all those years ago. That's when she finally noticed Snotlout. She was helping him one day when a kid who was running past them tripped and fell. He started crying. Snotlout then went over and comforted him. Heather then realized how sweet and caring he could be behind his huge ego and started dating him a few months later. After them were Tuffnut and Giselle. Tuffnut met Giselle when he decided to come with me to tell the other chiefs what had happened to my father and that I would be taking over. Giselle is about the same height as Tuff but with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She is the daughter of the chief of the winged demon clan. They were famous for selling dragon wings, I have no clue why anyone would want to buy them but hey, Vikings are strange. Last out was my bride and wife to be Astrid. Astrid came out in a white silk dress. But since she hated being girly we added spikes to the dress like she did to her skirt. Instead of her traditional head band and braid, she had her hair in a bun with a few curly strands of hair on the sides of her face. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. But I still remember every detail. Especially the kiss we shared which was so full of passion and love.

Eight months after our wedding we had a baby boy named Stoick. He has reddish brown hair like me but with blue eyes. I wanted to name him after a great man and have his memory live on through my beloved son. Two years after Stoick was born we had a baby girl named Melody. She has blonde hair like Astrid but with brown streaks. Her eyes are a light shade of blue, almost like they are glowing. We named her melody because Astrid was singing a melody and she tried to sing along. Our little family was complete. Everyone got married eventually starting with Snotlout and Heather, Then Fish and Ruff, and lastly Tuff and Giselle. Fish and Ruff had a baby girl named Drana. He tried to come up with a name that had to do with dragons. Snotlout and Heather had a baby boy named arrow because the little boy was fascinated by them. Lastly Tuff and Giselle had twins named Jayda and Jayden. We were hoping the twins wouldn't turn out like but boy were we wrong. One time they all came over to our house to eat dinner. All the kids sat on the bench, while the adults sat in the chairs. Sometime during dinner, not sure when, the twins snuck off. Turns out they went upstairs because they got bored. So instead of doing something normal like color or something they decided to take a wooden board they found and ride it down the stairs. They ended up flying off the board when it crashed at the bottom, and coincidentally the table with all the food happened to be there. They crashed head first into the table sending food to splatter everywhere. We spent the rest of the day cleaning it up. But in the end we had a fun day.

I hope I am a better chief than my father, not that there was anything wrong with his leadership. It's just I feel like he was better at this than I could ever be. Some people say I'm just like my father but I don't believe them. Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time to prevent my fathers' death so that he could be here with me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will be uploading a chapter every Saturday or Sunday!**

**-Soulstar56**


End file.
